


Chronologie

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Chronologie relative à l'univers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronologie

**Author's Note:**

> Note: toujours dans le cadre du tag UDC!verse visant à compiler l'ensemble des informations, préquelles, séquelles et side-stories relatives à "Une deuxième chance", l'ajout de la chronologie est indispensable.
> 
> Il est probable qu'elle soit mise à jour dans un avenir proche pour intégrer la next-gen, afin que chacun puisse s'y retrouver plus facilement.

**_SANCTUAIRE_**

| 

**_ANNEES_**

|   
  
---|---|---  
  
  * _8 Septembre_  : Naissance de Moïra Dothrakis

| 

1910

| 

   
  
  * _11 Avril_  : Naissance de Shion

| 

1913

| 

**Apparition des Portes**  
  
 

| 

1914 — 1918

| 

1ère Guerre Mondiale  
  
  * _20 Octobre_  : Naissance de Dôkho Chen

| 

1928

| 

   
  
  * _5 Juin_  : Naissance de Andreas Antinaïkos

| 

1936  
  
  * _2 Janvier_  : Naissance de Nathan Dothrakis

| 

1937  
  
 

| 

1938

| 

**Apparition des Portes**  
  
 

| 

1939 — 1945

| 

2ème Guerre Mondiale  
  
  * _10 Mars_  : Naissance de Aphrodite Hedström

| 

1962

| 

   
  
  * _8 Mai_  : Naissance de Aldébaran Da Silva

| 

1963  
  
  * _7 Février_  : Naissance de Camus Laniel

| 

1967  
  
  * _19 Septembre_  : Naissance de Shaka Dayal Advani

| 

1968  
  
  * _12 Janvier_  : Naissance de Shura Guttierrez Tejero
  * _24 Juin_  : Naissance de Angelo Salieri
  * _8 Novembre_  : Naissance de Milo Kyrkos

| 

1969  
  
  * _27 Mars_  : Naissance de Mü
  * _30 Mai_  : Naissance de Saga et Kanon Antinaïkos
  * _30 Novembre_  : Naissance de Aioros Xérakis
  * _12 Juin_  : Naissance de Rachel Dothrakis

| 

1970  
  
  * _8 Mars_  : Naissance de Thétis Hedström
  * _16 Août_  : Naissance de Aiolia Xérakis

| 

1972  
  
  * _20 Février_  : Arrivée de Thétis au Sanctuaire

| 

1980  
  
  * _3 Décembre_  : Décès de Moïra Dothrakis

| 

1982  
  
  * _18 Novembre_  : Décès de Andreas et Sofia Antinaïkos

| 

1983  
  
  * _27 Mai_  : Décès de Nathan Dothrakis

| 

1986  
  
  * _6 Juin_  : départ de Rachel Dothrakis du Sanctuaire

| 

1987  
  
  * _18 février_  : Assassinat de Shion et prise du pouvoir par Saga  
_19 Février_  : Exil de Kanon

| 

1988  
  
  * _8 Juillet_  : Décès de Marine Mitsotakis

| 

1991  
  
  * _22 Juillet_  : Décès de Aphrodite

| 

1993  
  
  * _27 Janvier_  : Assassinat des enfants de Rachel Dothrakis

| 

1999  
  
**_« Une deuxième chance »_**

| 

2003

| 

**Apparition des Portes**  
  
  * _10 octobre_  : Naissance d’Andreas “Junior” Antinaïkos

| 

2005

|   
  
 


End file.
